Delyth Octavia
"All there will ever be is red, Delyth." Delyth Octavia is the Red Queen of Allutheria. She created the Red Court. ''She fought in the War of Gods & Fae. Oh, and she wants Alice Liddell dead. Early Years Delyth Octavia resided in Ga'leah ''before it was Ga'leah. In those times, fae lived off the land. They respected nature, and one another. It was a different time, a different world. Delyth has a twin brother, Maddox. For many years, she stayed under his thumb. He starved her out when their parents were not looking. Maddox taught Delyth how to fight. How to hide her emotions, and how to manipulate others. You can see a snapshot of their dynamic in Delyth's application. Larissa was Delyth's closest friend. The twins and Larissa grew up together. Delyth was the youngest of the trio. Thus, Larissa protected her and cleaned up all of Delyth's messes. Because of Larissa's protection and Maddox's control, Delyth never had the opportunity to strike out on her own. War of Gods & Fae Delyth fought with Larissa, Maddox, Staunton (Larissa's husband), and Harrison (Delyth's husband) in the War. Harrison was the result of a pressured marriage. Delyth never wanted marriage, but her parents refused to give in. Over the years, Delyth learned to love her husband. Fighting in the War was their first testament of love. It was a surreal blur. Delyth was a stubborn and strategic fighter. She did not give up. Not once. Larissa healed all of her injuries, but she kept fighting. Until the fateful day she ended up in Allutheria. Thrown into an invisible prison. The Gods threw away the key. Creation of the Red & White Courts Allutheria was a new realm for Delyth and her generation. There was a lot of tension, or unrest between different fae. Delyth realized Allutheria was a prison from the very beginning. Larissa settled for their new home. This is the divide that created the Red & White Courts. Red Court focused on pleasures, sins, and indulgences. White Court represented morality, justice, and purity. Delyth became the first Red Queen. ''Larissa became the first ''White Queen. Allutheria's first rulers. For many years, Red and White Queens ruled in harmony with one another. Consulting each other on all matters involving Allutheria. Everything was peaceful, until Delyth wanted more. Delyth's Curse Although Delyth was Red Queen, it was not good enough. She felt Allutheria was a prison that she needed to break free of. The Red Queen abandoned her Red Court one fateful day. She headed to the very edge of the realm. Unbeknownst to her, Maddox heard of her plans and informed the White Queen and King. The three followed Delyth through the forests, into a vast field. Delyth used all of her magic in an attempt to break the Pantheon's seal. Consumed by the need for freedom, the Red Queen's magic reverberated. It sent Delyth flying back into a tree. The force of the jolt vibrated the foundation of the earth. It resulted in the death of only one: Larissa's husband. The first White King was one of Delyth's close friends. She loved him as she loved Larissa. In a fit of rage, the White Queen could not make sense of that fact. Delyth had never seen her friend so beside herself with anger. Without another thought, Larissa cursed Delyth. If Larissa had to endure the loss of her dear husband, Delyth could never enjoy marital happiness. Any man who married Delyth would die at the hands of this curse. From that day forward, there was a rift between Red and White Courts. Maddox, the first Red Court Adviser, left for the White Court. A severe betrayal in the Red Queen's eyes. The creation of Bandersnatch happened not so long after this horrible event. Delyth's attempt to break free caused her magic to grow toxic. Unstable. It elicited a dark violence in her. After the incident, the Red Court gained a reputation of merciless violence, and gore. Red not only stood for sin, but for blood. Llyr: Bastard Prince A consequence of Delyth's magic is black outs. They occurred often after the presence of her first curse. The Red Queen grew to resent Harrison, her first husband. She put on a show for her courtiers. At the end of the day, she hated the first Red King. This is what caused her to seek out the Horned King. An old confidant of Delyth's. She found out Harrison was not faithful. It drove her to find comfort in another. Her violent side reared its ugly head when she found out about her husband's infidelity. She has no memory of going to the Horned King. Only waking up next to him, to discover the ugly truth. Llyr came in the following months. Delyth has no patience for little boys. She pictured herself with a little princess, not a bastard prince. Her dislike of little boys comes from a lifetime of enduring Maddox's torture. When she looked at the little baby in her arms, it only reminded Delyth of her mistake. Llyr was not part of the plan. The Red King at the time demanded his Red Queen to send Llyr away. It only took a moment for Delyth to realize it was the only option. A Bastard Prince. What would others think of it? The perfect family, it was not in Delyth Octavia's future. She was not Larissa, and Alistair. The Red Queen did the only thing she could do: call upon Rasputin. Rasputin was someone who worked for the Court of Hearts before coming to the Red Court. He rose in ranks, forcing his way into a position of importance: the Red Adviser. Whenever there was a problem, Rasputin came to Delyth's aid. She informed the Mad Monk to take the Bastard Prince away. "Kill him, I do not care what you do with him. Get him out of my sight, Rasputin." Delyth expected Rasputin to follow orders. Instead, his actions led to Llyr's Three Curses. Llyr's Three Curses The''' first curse was not giving the boy a name'. A boy without a name can never become a man. A fit punishment, in Delyth's eyes. The Red Queen did not name her son until the boy came before her. Hooded. A stranger to Delyth Octavia. Rasputin asked Delyth to name the young man. She thought nothing of it, and gave him the name ''Llyr. This broke the first curse. The second curse was the inability to pick up a weapon. Yes, he had a name, but could he fight? No. This logic caused Delyth to give her son a second curse. Llyr disappeared from her life for a long time, until one day he returned to the Red Court. Her son was one of many soldiers in a line for Delyth to inspect. She placed a weapon in an unfamiliar soldier's hands. Llyr's. Thus, breaking her second curse. The third and most powerful curse: Llyr cannot love. Before this curse, Delyth's first husband perished because of her curse. Deltyh feigned heartbreak, but forced herself to stay resilient. She wished only to rule alone. Rasputin had other plans. Rasputin gave Delyth a red ultimatum after destroying the Court of Hearts. Seeing no other options, Delyth married him. She is hopeful her curse will strike her new Red King down at any moment. If Delyth cannot feel happy, no one can. She made certain of this with Llyr's third and final curse. Permanent. Beautiful. Alice Liddell: Red Princess turned Enemy Delyth met Alice not long after Larissa cursed her. Alice was a miracle sent from above, at first. Delyth agreed to make Alice a Red Lady of the Red Court. She always wanted a little girl, which is what fueled her initial love of Alice. Delyth doted on Miss Liddell. She brought her into the world of the Red Court. Harrison was still Red King, and Alice's presence kept Delyth at ease. It caused her magic to stay calm. Everything was perfect with Alice around. Nothing else mattered. Delyth was a content Red Queen, until Alice betrayed her. Delyth gave Alice freedom to roam if she chose it. Instead, Alice stayed close. Over time, however, Alice wished to return home. The young girl knew she could not look Delyth in the eye and admit she wanted to leave. Instead, Cheshire Cat aided in Alice's escape. Delyth made the mistake of letting the girl out of her sight. Alice's disappearance broke the Red Queen's heart. The one thing that made her happy, gone. Alice returned to Ga'leah, and Delyth attempted to move on. Then, the little Red Princess brought the Blight to Allutheria. Of course, Alice did not realize what she brought with her. When she returned to the Red Court, word already got out about the presence of the Blight. Sightings. Deaths.Terror. Paranoia. Delyth knew the moment Alice returned of the girl's grave sin. The Red Queen viewed it as a personal betrayal. Why would Alice want to leave her in the first place? Why did she leave without a trace? If she had stayed, the Blight would not have found its way through a small window into Allutheria. In a fit of rage similar to Larissa's, Delyth banished Alice. When she heard the White Court thought Alice innocent, this is what forced Delyth to send out her own henchmen. Alice Liddell will not fall into the White Court's hands if Delyth has anything to say about it. The Red Queen wants Alice dead. Delyth's Influence Delyth has an obsession with finding a new Red Princess from a myriad of lost little girls. She's let in a few into her life. Cheshire Cat, Marie Stahlbaum, Ariel, Alice Liddell, and Mouse Little She's sheltered many changelings and lost little lambs. At the moment, Delyth travels back and forth from Allutheria to Ga'leah. Recruiting people to find Alice and bring the little girl to her rightful home. It is more akin to a death march, but that is up for debate. Delyth Octavia, Red Queen of Allutheria, needs Alice Liddell to die so she can find a new Red Princess. A new obsession. When will that happen? No one knows. "Oh Alice dear, you're so very late for tea."